Sunrise
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Living the royal life is one that is filled with never-ending chaos, and it leaves little time to oneself. In that constant activity Mel and Edward can't help but have come to appreciate the little moments between of peace, the time together before the responsibilities of life fall back down over their shoulders for another day.


Hello all!

So I have done something I have been wanting to do for a while but never found the inspiration for, and that is writing a MelxEdward fanfiction that oozes with fluff. This is dedicated to Honey Butter Chloe who was desperate for some ExM which surprisingly enough has very little fanwork in it despite being a generally loved pairing. So I got a crapload of fluffy romantic songs from Chloe and set to work!

Embrace the fluffies... :D

* * *

 **Sunrise**

* * *

The sky outside over Thais was dark, stars twinkling in the velvet sky even as birds began to wake up in the first hints of morning to begin their song before the suns rise. Curled up under the thick covers a messy black haired woman could just barely be seen as she let out a groan and rolled over, blinking blearily as she reached over to the other side of the bed only to find it empty.

The realization seemed to wake her up more and the woman sat up, brushing black hair back from her face and standing to her feet. There was a soft brushing noise as the blue nightgown drifted over the carpeted hall, the woman stepping into a parlour room looking out of several large windows down over the castle grounds.

"Edward, what are you doing awake? It's not even six."

A brown haired man looked up, startled only to break into a gentle smile and reach a hand out to her.

"Good morning sweetheart." He murmured gently, "Want to join me?"

There was a sigh.

"It is far to early for me to be awake right now."

Edward laughed and stood, catching his wife's hands before she could back out of the room and tugging her towards the couch.

"Come on Mel, live a little. It'll be good for you to wake up earlier then brunch for once." The hazel eyed man teased, dropping down onto the couch and pulling her down next to him.

"You're impossible." Mel grumbled, curling into Edwards side and closing her eyes as he wrapped arms securely around her waist. "Why are we up at this time of day again?"

She felt a chuckle vibrate through his chest and he grabbed a blanket from over the back of the chair to drape over her.

"For the sunrise, I miss seeing the world wake up with the sun the way I did during the quests. This morning I woke up before sunrise so I decided to come watch for once."

"Such a sentimental sap." Mel snorted, shaking her head at her husband.

"Hush, stop mocking my deep and meaningful thoughts." He said laughingly, covering her mouth gently and pointing with his other hand at the window. "Enjoy the show."

Mel grinned and nipped at the hand covering her mouth, Edward pulling it away with a yelp before rolling his eyes playfully.

"Biting the hand that hugs you, for shame Mel."

"Serves you right for trying to shut me up. Now stop talking and watch the show, you're disturbing the peace." She sniffed, trying and failing to sound serious.

Edward laughed again, pulling her as close as possible as Mel rested a head on Edward's shoulder. They sat curled up together watching silently as over the mountains, dark midnight blue began to transform into a canvas of watercolour blues, purples, pinks and oranges.

"It's beautiful." Mel murmured, she couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed a sunrise like this.

Edward hummed in agreement, rubbing Mel's back absently as he watched.

It was so peaceful, them sitting together like this. As if all the responsibilities of the throne had just melted off their shoulders.

Eventually the sun had risen and the colours had melted into a sky blue, illuminating the couple cuddled together on the couch. Mel let out a soft sigh before turning her head to look up at Edward, blinking when she realized that he had been watching her the whole time.

"What?"

He smiled, shaking his head wordlessly before leading down the scant inches to press several lingering kisses to her lips.

"Nothing in particular... it's just that in moments like this I'm reminded how lucky I am."

Mel shot him an incredulous look before sitting up straight to face him.

"For what, marrying the one girl in the world that knows the least about all things royal?"

Edward shook his head with a soft laugh and reached out to cup her cheek.

"No, that I found someone who would care about me enough to give up her freedom to marry me. I knew you cared, but I don't think I ever fully believed that you would actually take the step to walk down that isle with me. It killed me to think about, watching you leave at the end of the quest but I was prepared for it."

Mel opened her mouth to reply but he shook his head and continued.

"Then once we married we never truly got a chance to recover after the quest, never got a chance to let this all sink in. But moments like this that allow us to sit and just be together like this reminds me how lucky I am to have this life, even with all the insanity of being royal." He finished gently.

Mel watched him steadily for a moment before reaching up to grasp his wrist gently.

"I love you Edward."

His eyes shone and he blinked rapidly a few time before reaching out to pull Mel into a tight embrace. She felt him bury his face into her hair and she smiled into his shoulder, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him in return.

Mel never thought her life would end up like this, going from a thief on the street to queen of Thais and married to someone that she actually cared about.

Someone that she loved enough to get up early with on a day of meetings just to watch the sunrise.


End file.
